


their first 'i love you'

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Stargazing, first time saying I love you, i mean i guess that's what a drabble is, it's vv short sfhsdfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: ***drabble***after a few months of dating, kaito finally decides to say those fated three words.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	their first 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> for the maki roll to my spaceman,,, i love u bb and you did so great today!
> 
> i feel bad in a way for writing a drabble? like it was too short? but i liked making it so shhhhh (it took 5 minutes umm yes please)

it was a chilly night- and typically, maki would be complaining and kaito shivering, but it was their first night together. they laid on top of kaito’s roof as kaito spoke of his favorite constellations and his dreams to go to space. maki laughed with every new statement, occassionally muttering ‘idiot’ and smirking at her boyfriend. 

there was a long pause until kaito tapped her shoulder lightly, giving maki a serious look.

“hey, maki roll, i got somethin’ to tell ‘ya.”

“hm..? you’re leaving me for a star?”

“no.” a nervous sigh. “...i love you.”

“...idiot… i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> sorry that it was so short i wanted to try a drabble aaaaa  
> ily


End file.
